Gaiken to Naimen
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Nggak apa-apa kok. Tertawalah! Karena ada gue dan teman-teman kita yang ngerti masalah lo. /Kayaknya sih songfic/First fanfic here, yoroshiku!/
1. Hajimemashite!

_Persahabatan._

_Satu kata indah yang merupakan salah satu esensi penting dalam kehidupan._

_Ada banyak warna yang bisa menghiasi esensi penting ini. Suka, duka, ketulusan, kebohongan, pengertian, yah...yang jelas sangat banyak._

_Ini adalah kisah tentang mereka, satu jiwa yang tulus dan ceria dan satu jiwa lain yang selalu menutupi dirinya dengan kebohongan. Entah apa yang takdir rencanakan pada mereka, namun segalanya terasa indah di mata mereka._

* * *

**Gaiken to Naimen**

Original song/story (c) Scop

Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning**: AU, slight OOC, minat dan keahlian karakter yang rada crack, cerita selipan (?), alur klise dan gampang ditebak, interpretasi ATM, dsb.

I only own the story, tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

* * *

Sudah 15 menit sejak kakiku mulai terpijak disini.

Disini aku, Morimura Konoha, berdiri di depan salah satu pintu kelas di SMP Raimon. Kalau kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku pindah kesini, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sudah setengah semester berlalu dan entah kenapa orangtuaku menginginkanku untuk lebih bisa bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Mereka bilang, lingkungan di sekolah lamaku kurang kondusif. Dan beginilah jadinya.

"Lo anak baru, ya? Sampai kapan mau berdiri disitu?"

"HEEEEE~?!" Bukan, bukan, itu bukan orang lain. Itu suaraku. Selalu saja seperti itu setiap kali bertemu orang baru. Dan biasanya selalu sepaket dengan kaki dan tangan gemetaran dan muka melas.

"Santai aja lah!" Anak yang entah dari kapan berdiri disampingku hanya tersenyum. "Gini-gini, gue nggak akan ngegigit orang, kok! Lo pasti anak baru disini, kan?"

"I-iya..."

"Kalo gitu, ayo masuk!" Ia menyeret pintu kelas dan menarikku masuk bersamanya.

Dilihat dari jumlah bangku kosong, sepertinya hanya setengah dari total siswa yang baru datang. Secara ini masih pukul 07.40 pagi.

"Nah, wahai anak baru, kenalkan!" Anak berambut pink yang tadi menarikku itu merentangkan tangannya. "Inilah kelas 1-2!"

"Tapi kok cuman se-setengah..."

"Karena rata-rata anak-anak sini terlalu mager untuk datang cepat!"

Kontan semua yang disana hanya sweatdrop.

"Nggak gitu juga, Sakura-chan.." Terdengar suara seseorang. "Eniwei, yang sama lo itu siapa?"

Lagi-lagi anak yang ternyata dipanggil Sakura itu merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Nah, wahai seantero 1-2, kenalkan! Ini..."

.

.

"...lo siapa ya?"

GEDUBRAK.

Kalau sudah begini, nggak ada cara lain. "Ah, a-aku murid baru disini. Namaku Morimura Konoha. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian!"

"Mana orangnya sih?" Suara yang lain menyahut.

"Nozaki, jangan bilang lo bawa-bawa hantu."

Aku cemberut. Siaul, dibilangin hantu. Hadeh, nasib jadi orang pendek.

"Ini orangnya!" Sakura mengangkat badanku tinggi-tinggi. Dan sekarang, terlihat anak-anak disana memasang wajah kagum.

"Itu toh orangnya?"

"Ermahgerd, totemo kawaii~"

"Horee, teman baru di kelas!"

Aku hanya bisa tertegun. Ya ampun, ternyata benar. Suasananya sangat beda dengan sekolah lamaku.

"Jadi, Morimura-chan? Mau duduk dimana? Tenang aja, semua seneng ketemu sama lo!" Sakura mengedip kepadaku.

"Te-terima kasih...," gumamku perlahan. "Sepertinya yang dekat jendela itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Baiklah!" Sakura menurunkanku, dan dengan cepat aku menuju bangku kelas yang kutunjuk tadi.

Dan baru 1 menit aku berada disitu, tepukan pelan menghampiri pundakku.

"HE-HE-HEE-"

"Woles, bro! Kita belom aja kenalan, Morimura-chan!" seru seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa suara itu ternyata milik seorang cewek berambut coklat panjang dan berbando kuning.

"Gue Kinako, Nanobana Kinako!" Anak itu memasang pose hormat-grak. "Senang ketemu sama lo!"

"Eh-he.." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Ma-makasih... Senang juga bertemu denganmu."

"Nggak usah formal gitulah." Kinako cengengesan. "Kita kan temen satu kelas."

"Ah, un."

* * *

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 jam, aku sudah kenal baik dengan semua anak-anak 1-2. Mereka semua sangat baik dan akrab, tidak seperti _mereka_ yang menganggapku mengganggu.

_Tapi, tetap saja. Aku yang kecil dan lemah ini tidak bisa menunjukkan kelemahanku pada mereka. Kalau sampai ketahuan, mereka bisa meninggalkanku seperti _mereka_ dulu._

Hari ini, sebagai pelajaran terakhir, kami disuruh menulis tentang masa lalu kami saat di SD.

_Ya ampun!_ Aku hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak kepalaku. _Apa yang harus kutulis?! Ya Tuhan, haruskah semuanya tersingkap disini?_

Karena sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, akhirnya aku tidak punya cara lain. Perlahan kugoreskan pulpenku diatas kertas...

.

...dan menulis kebalikan dari kenyataan yang kualami.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Konoha terlihat aneh. Ia langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arahku dan yang lainnya.

"Konoha-chan, nggak PB-an sama kita?" seruku padanya waktu itu.

"Ah, nggak usah, Sakura-chan. Gue masih ada yang harus dikerjain di rumah." Dan selanjutnya, wujudnya sepenuhnya ditelan jarak.

"Eh, tapi-" Udah telat, Nozaki Sakura. Elah. Malah teriak-teriak lagi. Udah tau orangnya udah ilang.

_-kalau ke arah sana kan malah lebih jauh lagi..._

"Demi apapun, Konoha kenapa, ya..." Seseorang berambut biru pendek disampingku pun terlihat kebingungan. "Padahal tadi kan lo bilang rumah lo sama rumah dia searah, kok malah ke arah sana?"

"_I know right?_" Aku menghela nafas. "Mungkin dia lagi pengen jalan jauh biar bisa tinggian dan kurusan dikit..."

"Sakura, parah banget lu!" Ia tertawa. "Mentang-mentang badannya udah kurus tapi pendek juga..."

"Yaudah sih, Aoi~ Kan gue cuman bercanda!"

"Apa itu berarti Konoha punya hal lain yang harus dikerjain?" Kinako jebe.

"Tapi itupun juga di rumah, katanya!"

Kami bertiga saling berpandangan. "Itu berarti..."

_Sepertinya Konoha masih terlalu sungkan untuk bergaul dengan kami, ...atau dia punya alasan lain?_

"Gimana pun juga, Sakura," Aoi nyahut duluan, "lo kan orang pertama yang ketemu dengannya dan mungkin sahabat pertamanya. Itu berarti lo harus bisa tau tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya sampe dia bisa kayak gini."

"Lo tau dari mana kalo gue sohib pertamanya?"

"Kan gue cuman nebak."

Baik aku maupun Kinako sama-sama sweatdrop.

"Nggak usah disuruh lo pun bakal gue kerjain, Aoi." Aku nyengir lebar setelah berhasil keluar dari fase sweatdrop tadi. "Tapi lo punya nggak cara biar dia nggak tau kalo kita—er, gue lagi kepo-in dia?"

"Pura-pura bego aja, Sakura!" Kinako, kalimatnya nggak gitu juga kali.

_-rrrrrr~ _

Selamat kepada hape saya yang berhasil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang super-penting ini, anda mendapatkan 2 juta rupiaaaah! (?) (A/N: Kok jadi rupiah, sih =_=)

.

.

"ECIEE YANG HARI INI JANJIAN SAMA MATATAGI!" _As always_, Aoi udah paling bacot kalo nyangkut yang ini.

"OIYA, YA!" Kinako ikutan. "YANG BENTAR LAGI MAU JADIAN, NTJIEE! Kalo udah jadian, minta PJ-nya ya mbaaak!"

Memang, hampir semua anak-anak di angkatanku tahu bahwa sudah lama aku naksir dengan Matatagi Hayato, anak dari kelas 1-3. Udah ganteng *iya nih ngaku!*, pintar, atletik, berbalas pula modusnya! Cuman bukan soal jadiannya yang jadi masalahnya, terutama setelah aku mengambil ponselku barusan.

.

.

Dari mana mereka tahu kalo yang meneleponku barusan itu Matatagi?

Nahloh.

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua calon peramal yang horor, ya." Aku memelototi kedua sahabatku yang mendadak guling-gulingan nggak jelas di tengah jalan.

"Apapun itu jadinya entar," sela Aoi dengan suaranya yang masih keselip tawa, "_we wish you good luck for both subjects, sir!_"

"_Subjects?_ Dikate gue ulangan!" Tapi di dalam hati, aku tahu maksudnya apa. Soal janji dengan Matatagi dan juga soal permasalahan Konoha.

"Kalo gitu, doain gue ya! Gue duluan nih!" Aku berlalu di depan mereka, melambai.

Mereka pun membalas melambai dari kejauhan. Sesekali terdengar tawa dari sana.

Yah, sepertinya aku belum bisa mengaktifkan fitur "kepoin orang" untuk hari ini.

* * *

"Ini. Kau pasti lapar."

Satu hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap hari sejak 6 tahun yang lalu: Memberi makan kucing-kucing kecil yang berada di taman setiap sore.

"Meong!" Ketiga kucing itu tampak berebut memakan roti yang kuberi tadi. Aku mengerti apa itu maksudnya. _Terima kasih!_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan kok." Aku tertawa kecil.

Baru hari pertama aku ada disana, sudah banyak kebohongan yang sudah kubuat...Entah apa reaksi mereka kalau sampai mereka tahu semua ini...

"Kau tahu, neko-tachi? Hari ini sangat lain dari biasanya. Kau tahu istilah teman-teman yang seringkali kusebut, kan?"

"Meong~"

"Ya, _mereka_ yang selalu menganggapku mengganggu walaupun hanya sekedar melihat wajahku saja. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Sekolah baru, teman-teman baru. Aku juga kaget tadi pagi setelah tahu bahwa mereka semua sangat baik."

"Meong~?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa sifat asli mereka sama dengan _mereka_ yang dulu. Yang jelas saat ini aku harus jaga-jaga."

"Meong!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya tidak ingin masa lalu terulang lagi...walaupun beresiko tetap kesepian seperti sebelum-sebelumnya..."

Dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, tubuhku sudah gemetaran selagi bendungan yang sejak tadi terbentuk di sudut mataku mulai jebol. Ketiga kucing itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian mendekat kepadaku dan mengelus-ngeluskan kepala mereka di kakiku.

"Terima kasih...Kalian pengertian sekali..."

"Meong!" Ah. Dari nada suaranya juga sudah ketahuan. _Sama-sama!_

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Oh, ya ampun! Sudah satu jam aku disini! Cepat-cepat aku mengambil tasku dan bergegas pulang.

"Sudah ya, neko-tachi!" seruku pada mereka.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

YA AMPUN, INI APAAN, COBA-?! Songfic sih songfic, tapi kan Scop-san nggak pernah nyebutin kepoisme di lagu itu- *dor*

Di Warning tadi disebutin "keahlian karakter yang rada crack", kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak atau ngasih saran, nggak? Mhuehehehe!

But anyways, hope you enjoy this fanfic! Feel free to review this! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ :D


	2. Omoshiroi

Huf, akhirnya sampai juga. Padahal, hari baru saja beranjak malam.

Dan dengan amat sangat nggak sabaran, kuketuk pintu yang ada di depanku secepat mungkin.

"TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK-"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu itu.

"TOK-TOK-TOK-"

Tapi tetap saja nada.

.

.

"DEMI APAPUN, SORANO AOI! BUKAIN DONG PINTUNYAA, GUE PERLU BANGET NEH!"

Dan sepertinya kali ini teriakanku mempan, karena 10 detik kemudian, pemilik rumah yang baru saja kusebut muncul dari balik pintu rumah dengan muka cengo pangkat tiga.

"Hee? Sakura, cepat amat baliknya? Dan lo ngapain bawa-bawa gituan?"

"Gituan? Oh, ini?" Aku menunjuk tas gitar yang kubawa tadi. "Tadi emang jalan-jalannya cuman bentar kok. Tapi sekarang pokoknya lo harus bantuin gue! Mumpung lo belum molor dan ortu belum pulang!"

"Bantuin apaan?"

"Adalah entar! Ini ada kaitannya dengan subjek utama kita!"

"Oh-" Dan sebelum anak itu bisa cuap-cuap lebih jauh lagi, aku langsung menarik tangannya ke dalam rumah bernuansa putih minimalis itu.

* * *

**Gaiken to Naimen**

Original song/story (c) Scop

Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning**: AU, OOC, gaje, typo seliweran karena format bahasa yang nyampur, keahlian karakter yang crack, interpretasi ATM, dsb.

I only own the story, tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_"Haaa, maap banget ya telat!"_

_Anak berambut hitam jabrik itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke arahku yang hanya berdiri 5 meter dari tempatnya duduk._

_"Ah, Sakura!" Ia tersenyum. "Gue ngerti kok, gue ngerti! Pasti soal masalah temen baru lo yang disitu kan?"_

_Aku mengernyit. Haish, Matatagi ngomong apaan sih? Jelas-jelas Konoha udah ada di rumahnya!_

_"Lo emang tau siapa yang gue-"_

_Ia beranjak berdiri dan menarikku menuju salah satu pohon terbesar di taman itu. "Shh! Entar ketahuan!" bisiknya. "Lo ngomongin anak berambut semak yang lagi ngomong sama kucing-kucing itu, kan?"_

_Mataku mengikuti arah jarinya yang menuju ke arah seorang anak yang sedang berlutut sembari memberi makan 3 ekor kucing dari seberang sana._

_"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa sifat asli mereka sama dengan mereka yang dulu. Yang jelas saat ini aku harus jaga-jaga." Suara itu sepertinya pernah kudengar-eh, itu beneran Konoha?_

_"Dia ngapain, sih-"_

_"Hashush!" Cepat-cepat aku menyikut lengan Matatagi. "Nggak kedeng__a__r__a__n nih gue!"_

_"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya tidak ingin masa lalu terulang lagi...walaupun beresiko tetap kesepian seperti sebelum-sebelumnya..."_

_Dan selanjutnya isakan kecil mulai terdengar._

_"Sifat asli? Masa lalu? Ah, dari awal gue tau emang ada masalah sama dia!" Ah, sudah kuduga._

_"Gue nggak ngerti, woy..." Matatagi keburu masang muka horor. "Ada apa emang dengan masa lalunya? Ditolak ya cintanya?"_

_Aku menepuk dahi. Dari background, suara pelan khas Konoha kembali menggema. "Terima kasih...Kalian pengertian sekali..."_

_"_Challenge accepted!_" Aku nyengir lebar. "Kita akan buat dia mengerti bahwa dia nggak sendiri, dan kita beda dengan teman-temannya yang dia katakan sebelumnya!"_

_"Teman-temannya yang sebelumnya?"_

_"Yup!" Aku mengangguk mantap. "Sifat asli teman-temannya mungkin bermaksud kalo teman-temannya dulu itu baik di belakang, dan buruk di belakang. Yah, semacam _backstabbing_ gitu."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Jadi? Lo nerima misi buat membuat dia ceria lagi, walaupun lo belom kenal dia?"_

_Tersenyum, Matatagi meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "_Challenge accepted_. Dan gue janji nggak akan ngecewain lo."_

_Dan nggak tau kesambet apaan, ini kenapa pipiku mendadak panas kayak gini? "_Arigatou! _Sekarang, tujuan utama lo ngajak gue kesini buat apaan?"_

_-end-_

* * *

"Jadi," Aoi masih cengo, "ceritanya lo bawa-bawa gitarnya Matatagi-kun kesini buat belajar sama gue?"

"Nggak gitu, sambel." Aku menepuk dahiku lagi. "Ini mah gitar gue yang dipinjam dia. Justru dia ngasih ini buat gue." Aku mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang diberi Matatagi sore tadi.

"Hn?" Aoi terlihat bingung saat ia membuka lipatan kertas itu. "Jadi ceritanya lo mau belajar lagu baru? Nyambung dimananya lagu ini sama Konoha?"

"Lo ngapain nanya gue?" Aku sewot. "Ini kan lagu yang biasa dimainin adek-adeknya tiap kali dia lagi down atau lagi susah konsentrasi."

"Aneh...Dimana-mana kakak yang menghibur adeknya. Ini malah kebalik."

"_I know right?"_ Aku tertawa kecil. "_But you know_ pacar gue. Kebalik di semua hal."

"Tsiye, pacar.."

"_Urusai!_ Sekarang ayo bantuin gue!"

* * *

"Nah, gimana? Lo mau kan bantuin gue?"

Bocah berambut lavender yang duduk di depanku hanya menaruh tangannya di dagu. Berpikir, sepertinya-

"Hm..."

-eh nggak deng. Itu anak lagi bengong kayaknya.

"Manabe, lo denger gue, kan?"

"..."

Etdah.

.

.

"OALAH, MANABE JINICHIROU! SADARLAH NAAAK! ENTE BUDEG ATO APAAN DAH?!"

Sukses satu kelas 1-2 hening mendadak. Dan orang yang kuteriaki malah pasang muka belagak kaget.

"WHA- Nozaki, nyante dikit kenapa?" Ia sewot-sewot nggak jelas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Gue kan dengarin lo dari tadi!"

"Emang tadi gue ngomong apaan, hayo?"

"Mau bikin Morimura merasa pewe disini, kan?" Ia melayangkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hayo? Mau ngomong apa lagi? Mhuehehehe!"

"Muka lo tadi nggak meyakinkan."

Manabe menepuk dahinya. "Nggak meyakinkan karena gue lagi mikirin sesuatu yang ada hubungannya sama rencana lo itu!"

"Ah~ Rencana apaan tuh?"

"Saran gue, rencana lo sangat butuh tanggal cantik untuk pelaksanaannya. Selain itu...gue saranin rencana ini jangan kita simpan aja."

"Maksud lo?"

"Tuh!" Manabe menunjuk ke arah belakangku. Apa yang kami lihat disitu? Satu kelas 1-2 rupanya. Semuanya melihat kearah kami dengan perasaan antusias.

"Lalu? Lalu?"

"Mana tadi katanya ada yang mau diomongin~?"

"Kalian semua," kataku dengan nada horor, "kenapa-"

"Gimana kita nggak penasaran pas ngeliat lo masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung teriak, 'Manabe mana Manabe? Ada yang mau gue omongin sama lo!' " Suara itu timbul tenggelam, secara mungkin yang barusan ngomong itu nyangkut di tengah kerumunan. Dari pola kalimatnya, aku yakin suara itu berasal dari Minaho Kazuto, bocah detektif templokannya Manabe.

"Lo semua mikirnya apaan, sih?" Sukses aku sweatdrop di tempat.

"Nozaki-san, udahlah. Ngaku aja." Yang ini suara cewek. Tidak perlu beberapa lama sampai aku melihat sang sumber suara berambut hijau tua yang ternyata hanya berjarak 1 meter dariku. "Lo sama Manabe mau jadian, kan?"

Krik.

"Kagak ah, gila!" Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku, menyangkal. "Kalo beneran gue jadian sama manusia yang ini," aku menunjuk Manabe, "Matatagi mau dikemanain?"

"Ah, _sou_." _There it is_, cengiran tipis khas seorang Mizukawa Minori. "_As expected from class rep, the one who will always be loyal to what and who she loves._"

"Eaaaa!" Satu kelas ribut lagi. Tapi aku ambigu soal ini, antara mereka ngeledekin Minori karena nilai Bahasa Inggris-nya yang selalu paling bagus sekelas atau karena aku yang selalu setia dengan semua yang dekat denganku.

"Oh ya, soal yang mau lo omongin sama Manabe tadi," Minori kembali berkata, "rencana apaan, sih?"

"Jadi gini—"

"_O—ohayou gozaimasu_..."

Uh-oh. Itu Konoha. Terus ini jadinya gimana, dong? "Nggak bisa sekarang dulu. Subjek pembicaraan udah datang."

"Subjek pembicaraan?" Minori bingung duluan.

"Ntuh!" Aku mengisyaratkan kepalaku ke arah Konoha. "_Ohayou_, Konoha-chan!"

Konoha hanya mengerjap di tempat. Dan setelah satu kelas membalas ucapan salamnya, ia buru-buru menaruh tasnya dan pergi keluar.

"Ah, _sou_. Jadi ini ceritanya mau ngestalk Morimura-san, ya?" Minaho yang entah kenapa sudah berdiri samping Minori hanya cengengesan. "Hoho, _omoshiroi_."

"Bukan, Minaho. Bukan ngestalk." Aku melempar _deathglare_ ke arah bocah berambut oranye itu. "Misi utama kita adalah gimana caranya bisa membuat Konoha-chan merasa senang dan tenang disini tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya!"

"Dan jangan lupain tanggal cantik! Tanggal cantik!" Manabe keburu pasang muka melas, membuat satu kelas kembali tergelak.

"_You get the point, sir_." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Mau tanggal berapa?"

Hening setengah menit sebelum Manabe kembali cuap-cuap. "2 Juli!"

"Eh, berarti bentar lagi, dong?" Sekarang, suara Kinako terdengar entah dari mana.

"2 Juli nggak cantik, woi..." Aku mendesah. "Kalau gitu, sekalian aja Tanabata!"

"Tanabata itu mainstream!" Manabe sewot. "Entah kenapa, angka 2 dan 7 itu cocok dengan kalian berdua!"

"Dimana cocoknya..."

"Apa mungkin karena angka 2 itu gemuk pendek dan angka 7 itu kurus tinggi?" Itu siapa yang ngomong sih, nggak tau lagi deh. Suasana kelas yang benar-benar ribut dan terfokus di satu titik tertentu membuatku malas berpikir—

"ETDAH RASIS AMAT TUH!"

-tapi tetap tidak membuatku malas berteriak.

"Tapi kan emang cocok-"

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan seorang paruh baya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika anak-anak yang merubungi mejaku dan Manabe tadi kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya diskusi yang seru ini harus berlanjut di lain waktu.

* * *

Tapi sepertinya aku salah.

Tugas berkelompok yang diberikan oleh guru Matematika tadi sudah cukup untuk membuat kami tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain lagi.

Akhirnya disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan bersama dua orang lelaki menuju rumah salah satu dari mereka.

"Nee, Tenma. Rumah lo berapa jauh lagi sih?" Aku bertanya ke arah anak yang berada di samping kiriku itu.

"Udah kok!" Tenma menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah kayu besar di ujung jalan. Setelah beberapa saat, cepat-cepat ia menarik lenganku dan lengan seorang temannya yang berambut navy di sebelahnya. "Dikit lagiiii!"

Kaki kami sesaat berhenti menapak saat mencapai satu pagar hitam berpelat hitam berukir "Kogarashi".

"Gue bingung deh Ten." Bocah berambut navy itu akhirnya bersuara. "Marga lo itu sebenarnya Matsukaze atau Kogarashi, sih?"

"Tsurugi lawak," Tenma sewot. "Kan udah gue bilang kalo gue tinggal di apartemen."

Anak yang dipanggil Tsurugi itu baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk berargumen lebih jauh saat terdengar bunyi pagar terbuka.

Dan muncullah seorang pria berambut hijau tua.

"Ah, Kogure-san!" Tenma mendadak cengengesan. "_Konbanwa!_"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan ikutan nyengir. "Tenma-kun! Lalu-jangan-jangan mereka itu anak baru yang kau ceritakan kemarin!"

"Bukan, bukan! Ini sih teman sekelas! Yang anak baru itu berambut hijau dan ada sepasang semak!"

"Rambut hijau dan sepasang semak?" Pria yang dipanggil Kogure-san itu hanya tepekur. "Oh, jangan bilang namanya Morimura Konoha?"

Baik aku, Tenma, maupun Tsurugi, semuanya sukses cengo kubik. _Dari mana orang ini tahu?_

"Ushshishshi, muka kalian bilang aku tahu dari mana..." Ia tertawa. "Ya kali ada alumni yang cuek bebek sama murid didik sekarang di sekolahnya yang dulu!"

"Maksud..." Tenma masih cengo, cuman bedanya cengonya dikurangin pangkat satu.

"Yup, aku murid alumni dari sekolah Konoha sebelumnya!" Kogure-san kembali nyengir. "Kebetulan keluarga kami lumayan dekat, dan ia sering ngobrol denganku soal masalah-masalahnya di sekolah..."

"Kalau boleh tahu, Kogure-san, dia punya masalah apa?" Aduh. Urat kepoku putus di saat yang nggak tepat kayak gini.

Lagi-lagi ia tepekur. "Etto...dia sering bilang kalau dia kerap dibully oleh teman-temannya dan dikatai sebagai sosok yang menjengkelkan, mengganggu, yah, daftarnya akan panjang kalau kusebut semua masalahnya.."

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu kau sebutkan semuanya juga, Kogure-san. Udah kebaca semuanya. "_Sou ka_..."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya." Kogure-san pun angkat kaki. "Aku harus lembur malam ini. Nanti ketemu lagi ya, Tenma-kun, lalu—"

"Nozaki Sakura!" Cepat-cepat aku menyahut. "Dan yang disebelahku ini Tsurugi Kyousuke, calon modu—"

_JDUG_. "Bukan calon modusannya Tenma. Sembarangan." Tsurugi nggak nanggung amat, udah lenganku disikut, dilempar _deathglare_ pula! Predh.

"Terus gue harus nyebut lo apaan, hah?" Ya sudah, kubalas pelotot juga ke arah Tsurugi.

"Yang lebih waras dikit, dong. 'Calon pacarnya Kinako', misalnya?"

"Ngarep."

"Aku punya feeling kalau suatu saat mereka bakal jadian, ushshishshi~" Dan dengan itu, Kogure-san pun menghilang dari tempat.

Tinggal Tenma yang masih dengan cengonya ngenyot es krim yang didapatnya entah kapan sambil melihatku dan Tsurugi yang sedang lomba adu _deathglare_.

"Kalau begini terus, kita kapan kerjanya sih..."

* * *

-Konoha, di sisi yang lain—

"Jadi begitu! Intinya tinggal kamu pindah-pindah ruasnya aja! Berarti entar jadinya 12x = 96! Tinggal dibagi deh!"

Kepalaku hanya bergerak lemah. Atas, bawah, atas lagi, bawah lagi. Sesekali kulihat lelaki tinggi besar berbandana yang sedang mencoret-coret entahlah di buku tulisku.

"Jadi begitu ya, _ano_..." Tunggu, siapa tadi namanya? "Itu jadinya agak susah juga ya, Kusaka-kun. Kamu pintar juga, ya."

Anak yang kupanggil Kusaka itu pun cengengesan dengan sukses. "Ah, nggak segitunya juga kok! Ini belum apa-apa.."

_Belum apa-apa, katanya_. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sembari memandang ke arah langit yang sudah dominan warna jingga. _Aku yang dihadapkan soal perkalian aljabar saja sudah keburu tiarap._

"Konoha-chan ngapain ngelamun? Es krimnya netes tuh!"

Eh-? Pantas tadi rokku mulai terasa basah! "Aduh, _hontou ni gomennasai!_ Aku harus gimana, nih~?!"

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok! Nih, aku ada tisu! Tapi mau kubasahi dulu, nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Kusaka-kun, ng-nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Udahlah, santai aja!" Kusaka melambai-lambaikan tisunya sambil nyengir untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun berdiri dan pergi menuju wastafel air minum terdekat.

Mendadak aku dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Ah, coba tadi aku nggak asik sendiri ngeliatin langit. Kan jadinya rokku nggak perlu kena tetesan es krim. Nggak perlu pakai ngerepotin orang buat ngebersihin, haa..

Kalau dipikir, wajar saja _mereka_ dulu menyebutku menjengkelkan. Orang mana sih yang mau bergaul dengan orang yang selalu membuat kekacauan dan selalu meminta orang lain untuk membersihkan semuanya. Huft, ternyata aku belum berubah, ya.

Suara-suara tapak kaki mulai terdengar tepat saat aku menyadari wajahku sudah mulai kebasahan juga.

Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, mataku seperti diusap sesuatu yang basah dan lembut.

"Sudah, sudah. Nggak perlu nangis sampe segitunya."

Terlalu nggak nyadar kalau Kusaka sudah duduk disampingku dari kapan tahu.

"Kamu nggak nangis gara-gara kupinjami tisu, kan?"

Kepalaku tergerak kanan-kiri.

"Baguslah!" Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Tuh, roknya sudah kubersihkan."

"Ah..._arigatou_.."

"_Douita!_" Ia tersenyum lagi. "Dan satu hal lagi."

Eh, sekarang apa lagi yang tumpah dariku?

"Kalau kau mau, lain kali kau bisa memanggilku Ryuuji."

Waduh? Baru sehari kenal udah diminta manggil pakai nama depan? Ohiya, tadi kan dia juga memanggilku pakai nama depan. Tapi nggak ah! Mager. Kusaka juga udah cakep, kok.

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Nggak apa-apa kok, nggak usah. Lebih enak pakai nama belakang.."

"Yah, kan kalau kamu mau. Aku nggak maksa." Ia tertawa pelan. "Nah, sekarang balik ke tugas! Sekarang coba kamu selesaikan perkalian aljabar yang ini!"

.

.

Oke, kayaknya aku beneran harus tiarap.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku facedesk secara mental berkali-kali selama nulis chapter ini:

1. Nyari hari-hari indah yang bebas dari ulangan dan tugas itu _totemo tatakae_.

2. Dan akhirnya berujung pada telat update. _Hontou ni gomennasai! _;A;)/

3. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa nggak nongolin sisa 3 karakter dari Shinsei Inazuma Japan karena settingan yang nggak memungkinkan ;n; *- padahal sih mau bilang "terlalu segan nulis namanya"*

4. Seseorang kayak Manabe nggak akan percaya dengan tanggal cantik! Щ(ºДºщ)

5. Sejak kapan Shun sama Yuuta bisa main gitar? ( ._.)a

6. Spoiler kecil: Lagu yang dimaksud Sakura di awal sebenarnya rilis baru-baru ini, dan punya korelasi yang kuat dengan ultah ke-6nya Hatsune Miku. Kebetulan artinya cocok dengan cerita ini. Nah, ini nyari liriknya malas betul... :P *author macam apa ini*

7. Soal keluarganya Kogure dan Konoha yang dekat, itu cuman headcanon semata! Yah, secara sekolahnya sama~ (~‾▿‾)~

8. Kubik itu pangkat tiga, jadi ngapain ganti frase juga, ya... -_-

9. ASAL SELIP PAIRING FTW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA~ /gets shot/

Udah, saraph mode-nya sampai sini aja. Anyways, reviews are appreciated!

Sekian dan salam loncat!

Ayumu N.


	3. Kioku, Kibou

_...Furidashita yuudachi ga watashi wo nurashiteku_

_Ima nara kitto naite mo daijoubu ne_

_Kesenai omoi ya kono mune no itami datte_

_Zenbu nagarete shimaeba ii no ni..._

_._

Suara itu, bersamaan dengan alunan petikan gitar, adalah satu-satunya suara yang bisa kudengar dari lorong lantai 2 sekolah.

Eh, kalau aku dan Kinako yang masih berada di sekolah jam segini, itu sih wajar saja. Kami kan baru habis piket. Tapi ini kenapa ada gitar unjuk suara sampai jam 17.00, coba?

"Gue merinding," adalah satu-satunya yang bisa keluar dari lisanku.

"Sama, Konoha-chan. Gue juga! Gue mulai punya firasat kalau rumor tentang suara―suara dari ruang musik diatas jam 4 sore itu bener-bener nyata!"

"Entahlah Kinako-chan, rumor macam apa itu?" Tambah lagi badanku merinding.

"Rumornya udah mereda sehari sebelum lo datang, jadi wajar aja nggak tau.."

"Gue bingung, jangan-jangan ini kerjaan senpai maestro yang lo ceritain minggu lalu..." Yah, tiba-tiba otakku ter-rewind ke suatu saat ketika Kinako menceritakan semua yang ada di SMP Raimon ini padaku. Suasana kelas, pelajaran, kantin, klub-klubnya, dan juga senpai-senpainya.

"Tapi kan Shindou-senpai gabisa main gitaar!"

Oh ya. Senpai yang jago piano itu namanya Shindou. Tapi apa berarti jago piano berarti nggak jago gitar?

"Oiya ya. Sableng juga gue," Aku tertawa pelan. "Lagian kan yang barusan kita dengar itu suara cewek―"

_...Kimi igai no ondo ni nante_

_Furetakunaiwa mazaritaku mo nai no..._

―lah, jadi cowok?

"Yang ini gue tau!" sewot Kinako. "Ini suaranya semacam Matatagi-kun!"

"Nggak mungkin!" Badanku kembali merinding. "Suara gitar yang kita denger kan cuman satu! Dan lagian, harusnya dia sudah pulang dari tadi! Sakura-chan yang bilang kayak gitu!"

"Berarti, kemungkinan yang tersisa cuman satu!"

"A-apa itu...?"

.

.

"Dia berubah jadi perempuan setiap jam 4 ke atas!"

* * *

**Gaiken to Naimen**

Original song/story © Scop

Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy © Level-5

drop © keeno (atau Hatsune Miku, ya? /plak/)

**Warning**: AU, OOC, gaje, typo seliweran karena format bahasa yang nyampur dan mager ngecek, keahlian karakter yang crack, interpretasi ATM, dsb.

I only own the story, tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

* * *

2 pasang kaki itu mendekat ke arah ruang musik, sepadan dengan sepasang mulut yang tidak henti-hentinya berusuara.

"Kinako-chan yang bener aja dong!" Aku masih menahan diri untuk tertawa sewajarnya. "Gue emang jarang liat dia, tapi kan banyak orang yang bilang kalo dia emang cowok tulen!"

"Maklum, maklum! _You know me so well!_" Ia nyengir lebar. "Analisis saraph gue adalah satu hal yang akan lo kangenin pas udah lulus ntar!"

"Jadi itu cuman analisis?"

"Yakali jaman sekarang ada cowok yang ganti profesi jadi cewek menjelang malam!" (A/N: Emang jaman dulu marak gituan, ya =_=)

Tidak perlu beberapa lama sampai kami tiba di depan sebuah pintu tempat semua suara itu berasal. Dari sela-sela itu terbersit sedikit cahaya lampu dari dalam. Butuh waktu 3 menit sampai semua suara indah tadi berhenti, digantikan oleh suara kursi didorong, resleting dan seorang cewek.

"_Kyou ni kansha_, Matatagi-kun!"

"_Douita!_ Ayo, sekarang udah mau gelap, mending kita cepet cabut dari sini!"

Suara 2 pasang telapak kaki yang mendekat, dan pintu terbuka. Dan akhirnya―

"WUANJRIT!"

―teriakan histeris.

Entahlah. Tapi kayaknya cowok jarang teriak sampai segitunya.

Untuk sesaat, hening adalah hal yang mengisi kekosongan antara kami.

"Lo anak berambut semak yang sering diomongin Sakura, ya?" Anak berambut jabrik hitam yang barusan teriak tadi mulai me'normal'kan dirinya, nyengir.

"Eh? E-eeh?" Oke, dari kapan Sakura memberitahu anak itu tentangku? Haduh, penginnya kan mau ngumpet sejauh-jauhnya dari situasi perkenalan absurd kayak gini! Satu hal lagi yang kubenci adalah karena responku yang amat sangat sableng.

.

"Se-sejak kapan rambut gue kayak semak?"

.

Dia yang punya rambut, dia yang ngelak. Sableng, kan.

Benar saja, ia berlutut selagi menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku. "Sadarlah, nak~ Dua pom-pom brokoli segede alaihim itu masa nggak keliatan di lo sih?"

Etdah, minta ngajak coretmasuk boybandcoret ribut banget ini anak! "Nggaklah! Kan gue jarang ngaca!"

SIIIIIING~

Sakura yang berada di belakang orang yang dipanggil Matatagi-kun itu pun sukses cengo. "Ehtapi kalau Konoha-chan jarang ngaca, kenapa rambutnya bisa tetep rapi setiap hari?"

Gampang aja sih, Sakura-chan. Aku kan nyisir rambut pakai perasaan. Soal pom pom brokoli-nya, itu emang susah disisir. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena Konoha keren sekali?"

(Ngelak macam apa itu, Morimura Konoha. Ngelak macam apa itu.)

"Tapi aneh juga, ya. Masak iya sih Konoha-chan nggak punya kaca di rumahnya?" Kinako menjepit dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya, berpikir.

"Gila, nggaklah!" Sakura sewot. "Kan tadi dia bilangnya jarang ngaca, bukan nggak pernah ngaca!"

"Tapi apa yang bikin dia nggak mau ngaca, kalau kayak gitu?"

_Twitch!_

Entahlah, kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku terpaku dengan sempurna disini? Semuanya terasa samar dan melayang dengan cepat, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku hampir terbelah dua. Lantai yang kupijak, dinding lorong, cahaya lampu dari ruang musik, ketiga temanku itu, semuanya mulai terdistorsi. Dan bersamaan dengan gaya gravitasi yang menarikku dengan paksa ke lantai, sesuatu yang lain mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"_Ya lo liat aja dong! Muka nyebelin itu nggak perlu ngaca walaupun sekadar untuk tahu betapa bodohnya dia!"_

"_Sebelum lo mau deket-deket sama kita, mending lo ngaca dulu deh. Apa pantas orang yang bisanya cuman nangis dan ngerepotin orang kayak lo deket-deket sama kita?"_

"_Dasar. Bisanya ngerepotin orang doang. Dikira dia siapa."_

"_Gue tau tempat lain yang amat sangat pantas buat lo. Laut!"_

"_Udah sana pergi! Siapa juga yang peduli sama lo!"_

Refleks kupegangi kepalaku. Sudah 2 mingguan sejak aku pindah kesini dan mereka berani menggangguku lagi biarpun hanya sekedar ilusi? "Pergi, sudah pergi. Mau apa kalian disini, hah?" Aku baru menyadari suaraku selirih dan seserak ini—memangnya kapan terakhir kali aku teriak, ya?

Suara-suara yang sedari tadi bergema dalam kepalaku semakin banyak. Ribut sekali, sampai aku mengira mereka benar-benar datang kesini sekedar menertawakanku.

"_Ngapain lo kesini? Shoo, shoo, menjauhlah!"_

"_Senseei, saya mau berpasangan dengan orang lain, saya tidak peduli jadi 3 orang yang penting tidak dengan dia!"_

"_Ogah, kalo lo yang ngasih pasti ada apa-apanya."_

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kelenjar lakrimal yang terletak di bagian dalam mataku itu mulai menjalankan fungsinya. Dan berkat hasil kolaborasinya yang amat baik dengan saluran puncta, sekarang semuanya terlihat buram.

Basah dan buram, kupikir hanya itu saja, tapi sekarang kenapa semuanya terasa kebas dan gelap?

* * *

_Satu hari terakhir di sekolahku yang dulu._

_Seperti biasa, aku pergi dari rumah dengan bermuka stoic. Yah, nggak se-stoic itu juga sih, tahu tipe-tipe muka _pokerface-who-doesn't-even-give-a-damn_ itu? Kira-kira seperti itu keadaanku sekarang._

_Hal yang selanjutnya kutahu, kakiku sudah terpijak di depan apa yang sebentar lagi akan kusebut dengan kata awal "mantan". Itu kelasku, 1-C. Dari dalam sana riuh rendah anak-anak dapat sampai ke dalam telingaku dengan baik._

_Perlahan, tanganku meraih pintu itu, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara saat pintu itu kugeser. Dan usahaku berhasil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikanku. Mereka semua tampak asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Setelah kututup kembali pintu itu, kaki-kakiku perlahan berjalan menyusuri kelas sampai tiba di sebuah kursi paling belakang. Ya, itu kursiku sepanjang 3 bulan ini._

_Semua berjalan seperti biasa sepanjang hari ini, hanya saja kali ini mereka kurang menyadari kehadiranku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil._

_Sayang, suasana hari ini terasa cepat sekali. Keluar-masuk guru, lama waktu istirahat, lalu-lalang orang, bahkan jarum pendek jam kelas, semua terlihat dan terasa berjalan cepat. Semua terus saja begitu, sampai tidak terasa bel pulang berbunyi._

_Cepat-cepat aku mengambil tasku dan melangkah cepat keluar. Seharusnya aku bisa membiarkan mereka tidak menyadari kehilanganku―_

_"Kalian udah denger belom? Soal Morimura bakalan pindah dari sini?"_

_"Serius woi? Demi apa?"_

_―ternyata tidak._

_"Tadi sih pas gue jalan ngelewatin ruang guru gue sempet nguping sebentar.."_

_"Terus?"_

_"Coba aja lo tanyain orangnya."_

_Dalam sekejap, aku bisa merasakan berpasang-pasang mata sudah tertuju ke arahku._

_"Sayang yah," salah satu dari mereka yang berambut ungu panjang menyeringai. "Padahal kita baru aja mau deket lebih jauh sama lo."_

_Sekujur tubuhku menegang di tempat."Lo se-semua...mau apa lagi sih sama gue?"_

_Dan sebelum aku menyadari, leherku terasa tercekik. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat mereka mengangkatku ke atas, tinggi sekali. Jauh dari lantai tempat aku berpijak, batas antara lantai kelas dan lantai lorong sekolah._

_Ah, padahal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku bisa lolos dari gangguan mereka._

(Setidaknya begitu menurut ingatanku bulan lalu.)

_"―cuma, muka jelek."_

_Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara itu. Spesifiknya, seorang gadis lain berambut biru cerah yang baru saja mengataiku "muka jelek" sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah seragamku. Di belakangnya, beberapa anak lain sudah berdiri di belakangnya._

_"Hhh―lo...lo ngomong―apaan?"_

_"Budek."_

_Pegangannya melonggar, dan selanjutnya tubuhku melayang sesaat, menyentuh lantai lorong yang dingin. Belum berapa lama kemudian, kepalaku terasa basah. Bau besi menguar dari sana. Pandanganku kembali memburam._

_"Whoa..." Sempat kudengar koor pelan._

_"Udah gue bilang kan ke lo, percuma lo pindah. Kemanapun dan dimanapun lo berada, nggak akan yang bisa nerima lo yang kayak gini."_

_Semua syaraf dalam tubuhku seperti lemas. Mati rasa. Sudah kucoba kugerakkan, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa._

_"Gue yakin, lo nggak akan ada apa-apanya di mata teman-teman lo yang baru. Mereka mungkin nggak sepintar kita yang terang-terangan jujur sama lo. Mungkin aja mereka bisa baik di depan lo tapi sebenernya nggak suka juga, kan?"_

_"―ja...jangan―sembarang―belum..tentu..k-kan―"_

_"Hm. Malah pake ngarep." Gadis tadi berjalan ke arahku, sehingga seluruh wajahnya bisa kulihat. Nggak seutuhnya juga sih, tapi tetap saja seringaiannya tampak mengerikan._

_"Udahlah, pasrah aja." Seringaiannya melebar. "Gue yakin, mereka yang datang saat cerah nanti bakal pergi saat hujan datang."_

_Syukurlah, sekarang seringaiannya mulai samar._

_"Ingat satu hal. Kemanapun lo pergi, nggak akan ada yang bener-bener mau sama lo―"_

_―tidak ada lagi yang bisa kudengar. Sekarang semua di sekelilingku hanya hitam._

* * *

.

"―_sejujurnya sih, gue juga kurang yakin soal itu. Tapi yang pasti, bahkan hari-hari hujan terkadang juga bisa terasa hangat."_

.

* * *

"―lo mah odong!"

"Emang kenapa? Pipinya kan emang merah, jadi wajar dong kalo kompresannya gue timpain semuka!"

"Gimana dia bisa napas ntar, heh?"

Samar-samar suara lain kembali berdengung di telingaku. Kepalaku tidak terasa basah sama sekali, justru dahiku seperti ditiban sesuatu yang dingin. Perlahan aku membuka satu mataku.

Wajah ketiga temanku yang terlihat khawatir adalah yang pertama kali kulihat.

"_Yokatta ne!_" Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya. "Gue udah panik duluan pas lo jatoh mendadak tadi!"

"Sumpah dah," Kinako sewot mendadak. "Gue janji nggak lagi akan nanyain soal kaca ke lo..."

Sementara Matatagi-kun hanya senyum horor. "...Lo bisa napas kan?"

Mulutku hanya mampu meloloskan sebuah "Napas?"

"Tadi Matatagi-kun niban kompresannya ke seantero muka lo," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku duduk. "Makanya gue langsung galau pas tau lo udah digituin selama 2 menit..."

"...dan gue nggak akan nyangka kalo lo langsung demam kalo ditanyain soal kaca."

Aku menghela nafas. "Pipi gue emang merah―tunggu. 2 menit?"

"Iya," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lo yang ngalamin mungkin nggak akan ngerasa..tapi buat kami, sejak lo jatoh tadi sampe sekarang, rentangnya udah 10 menit."

Mataku menyusuri keadaan sekeliling. 10 menit berlangsung, dan bahkan pintu ruang musik masih belum tertutup. Ini masih lantai 2 SMP Raimon, syukurlah. Bahkan posisi tubuhku sejak jatuh tadi tidak berubah banyak. Sekadar dari meringkuk menjadi terlentang.

Berarti, kepala bocor tadi hanya rekayasa imajinatif saja?

"Nee, Konoha-chan." Pundakku seperti ditepuk. Sementara mataku reflek mengerjap, Kinako sudah menyodorkan sebuah gelas kearahku. "Mau minum?"

* * *

Oh, ternyata Matatagi-kun benar.

Kemarin, setelah mereka mengantarku pulang, mendadak tubuhku terasa menggigil. Padahal kamarku cukup panas kok, tidak dinyalakan AC atau dibuka jendelanya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, meringkuk di bawah selimut di tempat tidur kamarku.

Sejujurnya sih, aku nggak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku kehujanan. Kalaupun ketiban salju juga harusnya demamnya dari kapan tahu―

"_Tadi Matatagi-kun niban kompresannya ke seantero muka lo."_

Ya ampun, hanya gara-gara itu? Ah, tidak, tidak. Sepupuku biasa menaruh kompres seperti itu juga aku masih sehat-sehat saja. Rasa-rasanya sistem imunku tidak selemah itu juga―

"_...dan gue nggak akan nyangka kalo lo langsung demam kalo ditanyain soal kaca."_

.

.

Ah, satu rahasiaku ketahuan juga.

Pintu kamarku kembali bersuara. TOK, TOK, TOK.

"Siapa?" seruku dari balik selimut.

"Konoha-chan!" Eh, itu Okaa-san. "Temanmu sudah nunggu di bawah itu...katanya mau jalan-jalan..."

.

.

Teman?

"_Mereka mungkin nggak sepintar kita yang terang-terangan jujur sama lo. Mungkin aja mereka bisa baik di depan lo tapi sebenernya nggak suka juga, kan?"_

Kata-kata mantan teman sekelasku dulu yang menjatuhkanku ke lantai _tadi_ terus saja berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. Sejujurnya, aku mulai berpikir kalau dia ada benarnya juga. Selagi aku sedang berbicara dengan 3 anak kucing itu di taman seminggu yang lalu, aku yakin aku bisa melihat Sakura dan Matatagi-kun sedang bisik-bisik entahlah sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Lalu juga saat aku masuk kelas saat esoknya, mendadak satu kelas yang semula ribut jadi hening seketika. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dariku. Entah apa rencana mereka.

Aku, untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ya, sepertinya saat-saat di sekolahku yang dulu akan kembali terulang disini, dan akan lebih menyakitkan.

Baiklah. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Bilang sama mereka kalau aku lagi butuh istirahat..." akhirnya aku berkata. Selanjutnya terdengar suara tapak kaki Okaa-san menuju lantai bawah, kemudian samar dan menghilang.

.

.

Ya, pura-pura saja terus seperti ini. Begini-begini, aku juga tidak mau harapan mereka menjadi kenyataan. Lebih baik tutupi saja semua yang buruk dariku, itu saja kan?

Seulas senyum mulai terbentuk di bibirku selagi setetes air mata mulai mengalir kembali dari mataku.

* * *

―Sakura, di sisi yang lain―

"Penjemputan subjek gagaaaaal~" Aoi melempar tangannya ke atas.

Saat ini, aku, Kinako, dan Aoi baru saja berjalan pulang dari rumah Konoha. Niatnya mau ngajak dia jalan-jalan ke taman, tapi dia lagi pengen istirahat...

Jujur, aku penasaran deh. Apa jangan-jangan dia pengen istirahat karena demam mendadaknya kemaren sore?

"Gue yakin!" kata Kinako waktu itu. "Dia langsung pingsan setelah gue tanyain kenapa dia nggak mau ngaca. Berarti bisa jadi dia trauma sama kaca!"

...oke Kinako, bukan itu kesimpulan yang sebenarnya. Sebenernya sih hampir.

Yang jelas, kaki kami berubah haluan. Bukan belok kiri ke arah kota, tempat toko es krim yang katanya terkenal itu (Inazuma Ice? Ah, aku lupa namanya), kami justru ke arah kanan. Soal arahannya, Kinako yang mengajak kami kesana.

"Untuk sementara, lupakan subjek," katanya saat kutanyai. "Sekarang, kita harus skip dulu ke perencanaan tempat delele semacemnya. Dan gue tau seseorang yang bisa nentuin itu."

* * *

Kepalaku pusing.

Yah, lebih tepatnya, apa yang kamu rasakan setelah diskusi panjang dengan teman sampai jam 11 malam. Waktu tidur yang nggak wajar, kan?

Belum lagi tadi malam itu nggak sepenuhnya diskusi.

.

_"Sar. Ini apaan." Kinako meraba-raba kertas di keningnya yang sebelumnya ditempel oleh sahabat lamanya itu._

_Di depannya, seorang cowok berambut putih jabrik hanya tersenyum lebar. "Lo harus menang Eat Bulaga dulu sebelum bisa gue kasih tau usulan tempat yang bagus."_

_"YA ELAH, MASAK BUAT MINTA SARAN TEMPAT HARUS PAKE MAIN EAT BULAGA DULU SIH?!"_

_"Whoa, man! Tenang aja!" Yang diteriaki melangkah mundur. "Saryuu Evan itu anak baik, nggak akan ngasih pertanyaan yang susah-susah!"_

_"Lo serius sama ucapan lo tadi, kan."_

_"Yakali kagak!"_

_Sementara itu, aku dan Aoi hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan. Sementara Aoi teriak-teriak "Ayoo! Kinako pasti bisaaa~", aku hanya bisa menyeringai horor sambil bergumam "Udahkaliangausahbanyakberantemmulaiajasana."_

_._

Dan aku serius, flashback-ku barusan sudah diulang-ulang selama 10 kali lebih. Dan biasanya selalu diawali dengan Kinako menyerukan kata "indoor" atau "outdoor".

Ah, sudahlah. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat mataku berat. Aku kurang tidur 4 jam. Seharusnya aku butuh tidur lagi, walaupun ini sudah jam makan siang—

"Sakura-chan ngantuk, ya?"

—ah, siapa lagi sih yang mau menggangguku?

"Ada apaan, sih~" Apa yang membuatku kaget adalah sosok yang barusan bicara dari jauh sudah berdiri di dekat mejaku, menggenggam kotak makan siangnya yang dibungkus dengan kain hijau cerah.

"Mau nemenin gue makan siang di atap, nggak?"

Ah, satu hal lain yang membuatku kaget sampai hilang kantuk.

.

Sepanjang 2 mingguan ini, Konoha belom pernah nyengir selebar itu.

* * *

"Gue dulu sering nganggep kalo ada sesuatu di atas awan-awan sana yang akan ngabulin permohonan kita."

"Iya?"

Sesaat, sekeliling atap dilanda keheningan. Beberapa saat, Konoha yang sudah merapikan kotak makan siangnya kembali bersuara. "Yah, dan akhirnya gue punya kebiasaan untuk selalu berdoa dan meniupkannya ke langit. Berharap semoga yang di atas awan mendengar harapan gue."

Aku memandangi kotak makannya, kemudian kembali ke punyaku. Masih setengah tersisa. "Terus? Jadi kenyataan apa nggak?"

"Awalnya sih iya."

Angin musim panas, untuk kesekian kalinya, berhembus lagi.

"Tapi makin kesini gue makin ngerasa aneh. Kenapa sekarang gue malah merasa kalau tiap kali gue doa dan ditiupkan ke langit, itu malah sama aja kayak gue meniup harapan-harapan gue jauh-jauh dan nggak akan jadi kenyataan?"

"Yah, mindset emang berubah seiring kita tumbuh, kan. Gue dulu juga gitu."

"Maksudnya?"

Pikiranku secara otomatis mulai memutar kenangan masa lalu. Saat aku baru saja masuk tahap awal mempelajari senam. Saat dimana aku masih belum bisa salto dan selalu norak melihat tali pita. Dan juga saat ketika aku menangis duluan saat akan mencoba split.

"...gue dulu ngira sendi peluru kaki gue bakal patah kalo split."

"Itu yang sampai kakinya satu di depan satu di belakang, gitu?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tapi sih sekarang udah biasa. Malah kerasanya nggak sakit."

"Ah..." sahutnya pelan. "Tapi yang jelas, gue sih sekarang nggak mau lagi niup harapan ke langit."

"Lah, kenapa?"

"Kesannya kayak anak kecil." Ia memandang langit siang yang kini berhiaskan awan kumulus. "Lagian itu kan dulu."

Aku hanya menghela nafas sembari menghabiskan sisa onigiri yang dibuat ibuku tadi pagi. Kemudian kembali melihat langit saat sudah selesai. "Harapan itu memang Tuhan yang mengabulkan, bukan peri langit ataupun awan. Jadi lo ada benarnya juga."

"Ya kan?" Ia hanya tertawa kecil.

Kemudian kepalaku menoleh ke arahnya, sehingga biru terang milikku memandang lurus hitam polong miliknya. "Tapi untuk sekali ini aja, lo mau nggak niupin harapan lo lagi?"

* * *

.

"_Mungkin akan keliatan kayak kita akan ngebuang harapan kita jauh-jauh. Mungkin juga akan keliatan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi mereka nggak tau kalau Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa kita bagaimanapun kondisinya, kan?"_

.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

*ngakak bahagia sambil kipas-kipas kupluk jaket* Tugas Kimia dan Bahasa Indonesia itu apa, ya? :D

Secara nggak langsung, fanfic ini sudah mengajariku satu hal: Jangan pernah baca dan nulis fanfic di saat yang sama.

(Karena entar jadinya keteteran.)

Dan kenapa gaya bicaranya Sakura mendadak puitis? Entahlah, tanyalah onigiri yang bergoyang~ /nggak

Jadi, yah gitulah. Soal 2 quote yang asal nyelip itu aku juga nggak ngerti. Jadi bisa disimpulkan: Ini adalah chapter ter-random yang pernah kuketik dengan tangan dingin. /apa

Sekian, maaf terlalu terburu-buru dan kero(yo)kan amat dinanti!

Salam loncat,  
Ayumu N.

(yang cie udah mau milad-an.)


End file.
